One of the most fundamental aspects of firearm safety is the need for a shooter to keep his or her finger off of a firearm's trigger unless the shooter is ready to discharge the firearm. This is a basic element of firearm safety and training and is facilitated by the presence of a trigger guard on a large majority of firearms. Poor trigger discipline can result in serious wounds and injuries as well as fatalities to both the shooter and bystanders. Trigger guards are designed as a physical barrier to reduce the likelihood of an accidental discharge and additionally allow a shooter to place his or her finger on the trigger guard, away from the trigger. However, due to the nature of a firearm trigger, there are many opportunities for a firearm trigger to become snagged on an object or levered by a key, pencil, or pen and accidentally discharge the chambered round in a firearm. Involuntary movement on the part of the shooter can result in the trigger being accidentally pulled as well, for example, if the shooter is startled, a key gets wedged in-between the trigger and inner lining of a pocket or purse, a child pulls a firearm out of a purse leaving a parent or adult with no time to react, and similar situations. Although internal or external lockable or levered safeties are found in a minority of firearms, many firearms such as the common revolver and many small conceal-and-carry semiautomatic firearms do not have a quick-release safety mechanism. All built-in safety mechanisms for revolvers are additionally only effective for use in long-term storage. One of the most utilized means for ensuring that a trigger cannot be accidentally pressed is a trigger lock. A trigger lock often requires a combination, a key, or other multistep means of installing or disengaging and removing the lock from the trigger. While a trigger lock is a nearly foolproof means of preventing accidental discharge of the firearm, the trigger lock can be a hindrance when the shooter wishes to quickly remove the lock and use the firearm. There are a few trigger locks that use a one-step method for removal. However, these trigger locks are typically limited to specific models of firearms and still require multiple steps to install.
The present invention is a flexible and adjustable firearm plug that is fitted behind the trigger of a firearm. The present invention serves as a physical obstruction behind the trigger that prevents the trigger from being pulled and accidentally discharging the firearm. In addition to preventing the trigger from being accidentally pressed, the present invention may be quickly and easily removed when the user wishes to use the firearm, unlike a conventional trigger lock that requires a combination, a key, or some other means of installation or removal. The present invention may be used with a wide variety of firearms as the present invention is able to conform to the specific design of a firearm's trigger, receiver, and trigger frame due to the use of a flexible rubberized material that is formed into the present invention. Additionally, the present invention is designed to conform to a wide variety of firearm trigger spaces due to the ability to adjust to a larger or smaller space by turning the present invention when behind the trigger. Various alternative embodiments of the present invention are available in order to allow the present invention to be utilized with a variety of firearm designs.
The present invention is designed for ease of use and is flexible for use in a wide variety of firearms. Additionally, the present invention does not require multistep adjustments in order to install or remove. The present invention is not considered a safety mechanism, but rather an additional barrier against accidental discharge by blocking the firearm trigger from pulling back and discharging while still accommodating little effort in the installation and removal of the present invention in addition to being able to accommodate a variety of firearm designs and sizes.